lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Tetro
One night, while going through the internet, I found an old video with not many views, and clicked on it. The video was called "Tetro free download". I clicked it because I was getting tired of my old games. It took awhile to download, but I figured it was just because it was a rather large file. When I started the game, it looked a lot like Tetris at first, and I figured it was just a rip off of Tetris, and the name just supported the idea. After waiting forever at the loading screen, I pressed the button to play single player. The game was just like Tetris, but with different music, and a different background. After a minute or two, the game froze, and I was considering deleting it since it was such horrible quality and basically just Tetris. Then the screen turned black, and the weird face of a deformed man came onto the screen. It looked poorly drawn, as if it was made in Paint, and it depicted a man with the flesh of his face seemingly melting off. A weird noise started playing in place of the theme music. It sounded like a person screaming, and I was starting to get a little wary. I tried shutting down my PC, but the monitor refused to turn off. The scream was getting louder; I tried pressing the escape button. Nothing happened. I was really starting to get freaked out now. I unplugged the PC from the wall, and ripped out the cords attaching the monitor to the computer. It still wouldn't shut down. The scream was now so loud that my ears felt like they were starting to bleed. I hit the screen with a paperweight, breaking it, but even though the picture had finally disappeared, the scream was still there, and was now so loud I would be surprised if the neighbors weren't waking up and calling the cops, thinking i was murdering someone. I hit the monitor again and thankfully the screaming stopped. The next day, since my computer was now completely unusable, I went over to the library and searched the game name in Google. Only one result came up, and it showed the user who had supposedly posted the link, his number, and street address. I called the number and told him about the incident last night. His voice sounded strange, almost like glass scratching on concrete. I told him about the screaming and picture. He said one thing: "Run. He's coming." Then he hung up on me. I tried calling him again but it said it wasn't a valid phone number. So I wrote down the address, and the next day I drove over to his house. When I rung the doorbell, I heard the screaming again, and I broke through the door and I saw it. I saw his pale, disturbing face and the man I was talking to earlier was dead on the ground. I tried to walk slowly out, trying not to be noticed, but then the looming figure turned around, and walked closer. I started to run towards my car, but he caught me and tackled me. My head hit the concrete, and I blacked out. I woke up in a strange room, wrapped in a white blanket. I looked around, panicking, and realized I was in a insane asylum. I heard a man talking... he said "Wanna play?" I was shaking with fear, I saw something moving in the darkest corner. It got closer and closer. He was right there. He was holding a knife. I tried to move away. But I was strapped down. Last thing I remember was hearing the scream. ---- This story was originally posted by Trollpasta admin Mai sentry on September 3rd, 2016 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:Im died Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki